Wherever you are
by Rainlily216
Summary: Kat/ Stretch Fanfic: Kat is depressed and gets help from the most unlikely, a ghost.
1. Chapter 1

Wherever you are

It was another normal day at Whipstaff Manor, the kind of day when the Ghostly Trio was causing havoc and tormenting Doctor Harvey and his daughter Kat. It was when the sun set, when things changed. Stretch, the leader of the Trio, was finding it difficult to sleep for some reason. He floated off his bed, and looked out the window, and was surprised to see Kat, walking across the lawn toward the cliffs that bordered the coastline. Normally he wouldn't even consider this, but he knew that if he didn't make sure Kat was all right, then the Doc would have his head. Resolving this, he floated out the window and followed the teenager at a respectful distance.

By now, Kat had reached the cliffs and sat down at the edge, staring out at the calm sea. Stretch stayed about 10 ft away, waiting to see what she would do. He watched as she pulled a battered photograph out of her pocket, looking at it sadly. Stretch knew that face; he saw it whenever Kat looked at this picture. It was a photo of Kat's late mother, Amelia. Then, just as he was about to head back to the house, Kat started singing, softly at first, but very sadly.

"_Come out moon, come out wishing star. Come out , come out. Wherever you are. I'm out here in the dark, all alone and wide-awake. Come and find me. I'm empty and I'm cold, and my heart's about to break, come and find me. I need you to come here and find me, cause without you I'm totally lost. I've hung a wish, on every star. It hasn't done much good so far. I can only dream of you. Wherever you are."_

Stretch stood there, spellbound. Sure, he wasn't fond of the little fleshie, but he had never heard her sing before. For a fleshie, she was pretty talented.

"_I'll hear you laugh, I'll see you smile. I'll be with you, just for a while. But when the morning comes, and the sun begins to rise, I will lose you. Because it's just a dream, when I open up my eyes, I will lose you. I used to believe in forever, but forever's too good to be true. I've hung a wish, on every star. It hasn't done much good so far. I don't know what else to do, except to try to dream of you. I wonder if you're dreaming too. Wherever you are."_

Stretch felt…. Guilty. Guilty that he and his brothers had been such jerks. He had never truly known how much Kat missed her mother, and he did now, whether he liked it or not. Not that he would ever admit it, but still.

"_Wherever you are."_

Kat then began to cry, holding the picture to her chest. It was then that Stretch chose to appear. " Your out a bit late, eh Kitty Kat?" he asked, startling her into almost falling off the edge. He grabbed her hand, pulling her back. " Thanks" she said, but then she remembered.

" Why are you here, anyway?" she asked angrily, whipping away the tears on her cheeks. " Couldn't sleep, same as you. That's a heck of a voice you got there, fleshie" he said, his violet eyes locking with her green ones. She looked stunned, then flattered.

" You like it?" she asked, blushing a little bit. " Surprisingly yes" he laughed, looking away from Kat and out to the ocean. Kat then immediately stopped blushing and started scowling. " Now your probably going to tell everyone aren't you!" she said, already hating herself for not checking to make sure if she was followed when she came out here. Stretch turned back to her, his usual smirk set in place.

" I'll make you a deal, bone bag. I won't tell anyone that I heard you sing, as long as you don't tell anyone that I actually enjoyed it. Deal?" he said, holding out his hand to her. She hesitated a moment, then grasped his hand, shuddering a little by the sudden chill. " Deal" she said, dropping his hand and backing away.

" Let's go inside, it's getting cold," she said, walking back towards the house. " Typical fleshie" he cackled, flying up next to her. Instead of using one of her usual comebacks, she smiled. Though she knew that this wouldn't happen all the time, she felt like she had discovered a new side of Stretch that she didn't know existed until now. And she liked it.

As she climbed into bed beside the sleeping form of Casper, she felt cleansed and calm. She wouldn't go out to the cliff anymore, for she felt like she had been helped, by the leader of the Ghostly Trio of all people. Kat smirked at this thought, and was soon lulled to sleep by the gentle crashing of the waves.

**This was just a small one shot of Kat and Casper. I'm pro Kat/Stretch fanfiction, so I guess I'm strange in that way. The song, ****Wherever you are****, is from Winnie the Pooh's Grand Adventure, the Search for Christopher Robin. When I heard this song on YouTube, I immediately thought of Kat and her Mom, and added Stretch in there for good measure. Casper and all related characters do not belong to me, nor does Winnie the Pooh or any Disney song/ characters. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Important Author Announcement

_**Important Author Announcement!**_

_**I know this is a bit odd, but since this was my first story, I really wanted to post it again, and hopefully get more reviews! Please, I know it's short, but this story does mean a lot to me. Thanks!**_


End file.
